The purpose of this proposal is to seek funds for the purchase of a hybrid triple quadrupole/linear ion trap (AB Sciex QTRAP 6500) mass spectrometry metabolomics profiling system with a multiplexed MPX2 HPLC interface. This instrument will expand and upgrade mass spectrometry capabilities within the Northeastern Ohio region, advancing research programs within the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF) and its partner institution, Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) other Cleveland CTSA member institutions and Cleveland State University (CSU). Major Users all have NIH-funded research grants, including recent multiple Program Project Grants and R01's, all which have Projects and studies that are currently conducted using mass spectrometry to ask, investigate and answer key questions concerning major diseases that affect human health. Due to the full utilization of available instrumentation in the region, many Investigators now have to schedule time many months in advance to obtain access to this technology and/or travel to distant institutions. As detailed in the application, supported projects primarily include biomarker discovery and clinical/translational studies nearly all of which also utilize the NCRR-funded Cleveland CTSA. The requested mass spectrometer provides the high through-put capabilities that will assure timely access to this type of instrumentation, while not sacrificing versatility, sensitivity and specificity required for these projects. This analytical activity will be conducted within our existing Small Molecule Mass Spectrometry Core, which provides support to investigators at CCF, CWRU, CSU and neighboring institutions by performing structural elucidation studies, biomarker quantification, protein sequencing/identification, and related services. Mass spectrometry is increasingly being used as an analytical tool by CCF and partner institution investigators, with demand greatly outpacing availability, resulting in significant delays in access, and hampered productivity. The acquisition of the requested mass spectrometer is essential to alleviate the backlog of samples waiting to be analyzed. CCF has committed substantial resources to the development of mass spectrometry in the region, including custom renovation of laboratory space for Small Molecule Mass Spectrometry Core, personnel to oversee its operation, and a fiscal plan to insure its operation and maintenance for the long-term.